


to have kissed those lips

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ??? lmao, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael is not so good at truth or dare, especially not when luke is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to have kissed those lips

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for chelsea and kirra. and molly! and also because i’m a weak dumbass. i was listening to the new songs and then i saw this and this and then got sent 300 things abt them and i yelled for 5 hours and now here i am. they’re cute and were v fun to write, sue me o:)
> 
> i was told “write this and like they might read it but they’d be into it”, NOT ALARMING AT ALL!!! if you are ~involved in any way please flee this place. title from ‘only you’ by among savages. i own nothing, know barely anything about them so a lot of this could be Off, etc. sorry that i am this way

Michael is sweating, figuratively and literally. 

He’s had two beers and feels nothing yet, except for stressed. Calum has his head in Ashton’s lap, and Ashton is tapping his fingers against Calum’s chest to the beat of their new single. They’ve both had more to drink than Michael, and have been telling horrible jokes and laughing too loud for the last thirty minutes. Niall’s there for the night, spread out like a starfish on the floor, looking up at the ceiling and burping every few minutes. 

Luke is there too, which, like. Of course Luke is there. He’s always fucking there. Too close and not close enough all at once, in Michael’s humble opinion. It’s maddening. At the moment, he’s pressed against Michael’s side, nursing his second pint, and his cheeks are a delightful rosy pink already.

“This is disgusting,” Luke says quietly, laughing around his glass. It’s some fancy beer that Niall brought with him back from Ireland, telling the four of them that they needed to man up before the next tour, and “culture themselves”. Or something.

The next tour, fuck, because they get to play with the boys again. This time they’re playing stadiums, which is enough to make Michael’s head spin in two different directions, full speed. He needs another drink. 

That sentiment is reiterated when Luke leans heavier against him, dropping his head onto Michael’s shoulder. His forehead has a slight sheen to it, Michael can see the beads of sweat forming on his skin, some of Luke’s baby hairs sticking to his face. They’re sat in the middle of the floor, all of them, couch cushions scattered everywhere - Ashton stole the only comfortable one to sit on when they first piled into the living room after dinner.

“It tastes a bit like shit, doesn’t it?” Michael whispers, making Luke laugh. He loves doing that. 

“What was that, lads?” Niall hollers, turning his head towards them. His face is sweaty and a little red, too, clearly feeling a nice buzz. He smiles widely and cackles when Luke squeaks and ducks his head against Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m bored as fuck, guys,” Ashton says after the playlist they’d been listening to in a daze ends. “We should tell ghost stories. Or have a pillow fight,” he adds, grinning and waggling his eyebrows. Calum covers his face and laughs, sitting up. 

“Shut up, you’re so stupid,” he groans. “We could play a game or something.” 

“This is turning into a really great sleepover, cheers,” Michael deadpans. 

“Any better ideas, Mikey?” Calum rolls his eyes. 

Niall takes another drink of his beer, wincing at the strong taste. “We could play truth or dare.” 

None of them are brave enough to disagree with Niall, Michael guesses, because they all nod like it’s the best idea they’ve heard all night. It’s just that, like, Niall is really cool, and chooses to hang out with them on his break, right before leaving on a tour with them. It’s not something that they can quite wrap their minds around yet. 

“Alright, yeah.” Michael agrees, chugging the rest of his beer before putting his glass down on the floor. He shifts, inadvertently moving Luke and making an embarrassing noise when Luke scoots away from him. “Gather ‘round, kids,” he yells somewhat dramatically.

They all laugh and form some sort of circle on the floor, Ashton leaving them for a minute to start a new playlist for some background noise. He brings back a few more bottles of beer, handing one to Michael when he makes grabby hands before taking his place across from him. Michael pours the drink into his still frozen glass, sipping at the foam on top while Niall gives Calum his first dare. 

The game starts flowing easily, all of them doubled over laughing within minutes They all pick dare. Michael isn’t sure that truth is picked once.

“Okay, Niall, dare or dare,” Luke shouts too loud, moving so that he’s close to Michael’s side again. His thigh is pressed against him, and it’s enough to send a shiver down Michael’s spine, really. He stares down at where their legs are side by side, looking up to see Calum watching him with a Smug Look on his face. Michael doesn’t know when he became an insufferable twat, making a fool of himself because of a tall, dumb boy but here he is.  
“Hmm,” Niall hums, “tough choice.” Luke giggles, his face now more flushed than before and his buzz _definitely_ stronger than before. “Dare, mate.”

“I dare you to call Zayn and tell him you’re horny.” 

Ashton explodes with laughter, slapping his leg. Niall’s face gets even redder, and he laughs nervously. “Fuckers,” he mumbles when he pulls out his phone. 

The dares get more and more racy, Calum taking off his pants within the first thirty minutes and Luke having to show the boys his best moves, using Niall as an example. Calum texts Michael during that, _stop looking like a jealous bf lol :)._ They’re all a bit properly drunk now, becoming more shameless with the tasks and asking for more from each other. It’s fun, easy and entertaining and Michael feels so lucky to have these people here. 

“Earth to Mikey,” Luke says suddenly, too close, his breath on the side of Michael’s neck. 

“Hmm?” Michael hums, turning his head and smiling. If his face is in any way reflecting how he feels when he sees Luke looking at him, it’s something straight out of a cartoon - all heart eyes and fond smiles. It’s disgusting, Michael is fucking disgusting. Luke’s eyes are so bright and he looks like he’s having the best time, shrinking himself so that he fits right next to Michael. 

“Calum asked you to pick,” Luke says, hiccuping after. 

He’s such a cute drunk, Michael’s always known this. He seems so much younger than the rest of them sometimes, and when he’s even a little bit intoxicated it seems more obvious. He’s so giggly, is the thing. Michael hears someone far off clear their throat, and, right. They’re not alone. 

“Dare, asshole,” he says finally and rolls his eyes. 

Calum puts a finger to his chin, thinking very hard, clearly. “I think--” he cuts himself off, raising an eyebrow, looking straight at Michael. “I think you should kiss someone.” 

Michael gulps. He hates Calum, really. 

“Yeah?” Niall perks up, a smile forming on his face, looking between Calum and Michael. “Yeah-- You should yeah.” 

This is an ambush. “Alright. Who?”

“I vote Luke,” Michael hears, he isn’t sure who said it (Calum, no doubt), and then all of the blood is rushing to his ears and everything moves really quickly.

Michael is cool, sometimes. Like, not in general. But most people think he’s pretty cool, that he has game or is at the very least able to chat up a girl (or boy). Luke thinks Michael is cool - the coolest, actually. Truth is, he isn’t able to be cool at all when it comes to Luke, can’t play it cool to save his fucking life. 

Luke is giggling next to him, and he’s moved even closer, if it was possible. He’s setting his glass down, pressing his face against Michael’s neck - there’s muffled laughter in the background, and Michael looks up to see Ashton covering his mouth with his hand, looking like he’s about to explode. 

“C’mon, Mikey,” Luke slurs dramatically, and fuck, when did he get so _close_. His cheeks are so red now, and no, that's definitely a blush, that isn't from the alcohol. 

Michael huffs, nervous and frustrated, and god, is he sweating? “Shut up, Luke.” 

Luke stops leaning towards him, which Michael didn’t even realize was happening, and gives him a strange look. He looks nervous and like he his face is going to set ablaze any moment. Michael wants to die. "We don’t, like, have to. It’s just a laugh, right?” 

Michael nods slowly, furrowing his brows at whatever the glint is in Luke’s eyes when his voice cracks on the last word of his question. He reaches out a hand and touches Luke’s thigh gently. “Hey, yeah. It's just me Luke. Right?” 

“Right,” Luke repeats, barely a whisper "Just you." He nods once, smirking just the tiniest bit before leaning forward quickly and connecting their mouths together. 

Michael isn’t sure what the right analogy is, if it’s like there’s been a large vacuum that has sucked up every part of this room that doesn’t have to do with Luke’s lips against his, or if it’s like everything around him is buzzing and Luke is the only still and solid thing in the room. Either way, Michael feels like he’s drowning, that’s what he knows. 

Luke kisses him eagerly, too hard at first like he couldn’t wait for this (Michael isn’t thinking about it). He parts his lips slightly to take Michael’s lower lip between his own, letting it linger there for a few moments before pulling away. He smiles sweetly at Michael, before biting his lip and leaning back. There are whoops and hollers in the room, Michael can hear now, and Calum is standing and applauding. 

“That was beautiful, lads,” Niall says, cheerfully. He wipes a fake tear from his cheek. “In fact, I think Ashton’s got a hard-on.” 

“What? No, I don’t!” Ashton squawks, standing up from the floor and rushing at Niall. It becomes a bit chaotic after that, the three other boys throwing cushions and yelling. 

Michael looks over at Luke, who has picked up his beer again and is taking small sips. Luke raises an eyebrow at him, nodding. “Y’alright?” 

The short answer is no. The long answer is holy shit, no fucking way in hell. 

“Yeah, ‘course.” 

_

Michael can’t sleep. It has nothing to do with the fact that he can’t stop thinking about Luke’s mouth and Luke’s stupid smirk and--. It’s that he can’t sleep, is all. 

The game had winded down shortly after that, all of the boys starting to yawn and come down from their buzz collectively. No dare compared to Michael and Luke’s kiss after that - everything seemed lame or died out before it was funny. They ended up calling Harry to try and prank him as a last resort, but he ended up on speakerphone to talk to all of them, going over the things that he and Louis had already talked with them about in Los Angeles a few weeks ago. Niall is crashing on the couch tonight, so the boys settle him in before heading to their own rooms. Michael retreats to his own solidarity space happily, thankful for alone time, but mostly for some time to think straight. 

Naturally, this time to think involves Michael laying in his bed in nothing but his briefs, shoving his face into a pillow. He wants to scream. It’s just _different_ with Luke. He’s always known that - known that sometimes whatever is between them feels palpable. Luke is younger and Michael’s best mate, has been since they were young, so of course Michael’s always been a bit more protective of him. He hates the way Ashton and Calum tease him sometimes, always makes sure that Luke is okay and happy. It wasn’t always a Serious Feelings thing, he’s pretty sure, it was just always there. There’s always been a connection there. 

And now he knows what Luke’s lips feel like, jesus christ. How is anyone supposed to cope with that kind of information? 

“Mikey?” A voice comes from behind his closed door, followed by three soft knocks. Michael lifts his head, looking around like a confused bird. His hair is everywhere, probably.

“Yeah-- Who is it?” He whispers, rolling his eyes when the door opens before he gets a response. 

It’s Luke, in a t-shirt and sleep shorts. Of course. 

Michael huffs as Luke walks closer, apparently not needing an invitation. His entire band, he swears. “Thought you were in bed already.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Luke says quietly, standing at the opposite side of Michael’s bed. He shuffles his feet and pushes his hair from his forehead, looking small and nervous. Luke clears his throat and Michael rolls over, groaning. 

“Come on then, get in.” 

Luke chirps happily, moving to get under the covers, sticking to his side of the bed once he’s settled. Michael turns to face him, laying on his side and tucking his hands under the pillow. It’s best to trap his hands, Michael thinks, to keep him from reaching out and doing something stupid, like touching Luke’s lip ring or playing with his hair. 

“Are you going to let me sleep?” Michael asks, already knowing the answer.

“Nope.”

Right. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” he asks, his mouth starting to feel a bit like he’s chewing on cotton balls. 

Luke shrugs, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “‘s been a weird night, hasn’t it?”

“Not, like, any weirder than usual I guess.” It’s Michael’s turn to shrug lazily, and he yawns. He closes his eyes, turning his head further into the pillow. “We’ve hung out with Niall before.” 

“Me and you haven’t kissed before, though. So.”

Michael opens one eye and looks directly at Luke. His face is hard to read, but it looks like a mixture of confusion and excitement. “Well, no--”

“So I’m just saying, like,” Luke continues, “that’s different. Weird.” He coughs.

Michel lifts his head, staring at Luke for what feels like three minutes before laying it back down on the pillow again, this time leaving both of his eyes visible. So they’re talking about this, then.

“If that was, like, weird for you, I’m sorry,” Michael says quietly, reaching underneath the covers to touch Luke’s hip gently. His shirt has ridden up and the skin that meets Michael’s fingertips is warm to touch, but he feels Luke shiver. 

“No! Not weird like that,” Luke says, moving forward and leaning into Michael’s touch until Michael’s arm is draped over his hip. “Different.”

Michael hums, nodding. “Different.” 

They’re silent for a minute or two, their breathing the only sound in the room. Michael thinks a combination of the rattling in his brain and his heart pounding in his chest surely must be loud enough that Luke can hear it, though. 

“Truth or truth?” Luke asks after a bit, and Michael had been sure he’d fallen asleep. 

He gulps. “Truth. Hard choice.”

Luke inhales loudly, like he’s preparing. “Did you like it? The kiss, I mean,” he says all in one breath. 

Michael stares at him, dumbstruck - he was under the impression that ‘I think you’re cute’ and ‘kiss me, please’ were pretty much written on his forehead in Luke’s presence at this point. He’s been the most obvious sap to ever walk the land, but apparently Luke has been the most oblivious. 

“Are you kidding?” Luke shakes his head, and Michael laughs. “Of course I did, Lukey.” 

Luke gives a tiny hum of approval before nodding and shimmying down in bed, crowded into Michael’s space so that his hair is nearly tickling his face. Michael’s still got an arm draped over his waist, and he starts drawing patterns against his back. “Truth or truth, your turn.” 

He only gets a grunt in response. Michael breathes deeply for a second, giving himself a quick pep talk. Now or never, he thinks. “Would you ever do it again?”

Luke looks up at him at that, pulling back so that he can get a good look at Michael. He must see the vulnerability there, because his face softens impossibly and he shifts so that his face is directly in front of Michael’s. “Do you want me to?” he asks like a challenge, and it’s like Michael’s been kicked in the gut. 

“You didn’t ask if I wanted truth or truth--”

“Mike--”

“Okay, yes, alright!” Michael half-yells, wincing when he remembers everyone else in the house is asleep. He whispers quieter, “Yes, you giant idiot, I want you to and I’ve wanted to do that for a while and I didn’t want it to just be for laughs tonight, and I’m sorry if that’s weird.”

Luke grins, absolutely beaming, and leans forward. He stops just before their lips meet, and Michael almost whimpers. He does not, which he thinks should be noted in the official books. 

“‘s not weird. You’re weird. Weirdest fucking guy I know,” Luke says just before he kisses Michael, and then nearly sighs into it when their lips slot together. 

It’s better than the first time but still eager as hell, Luke leaning his entire body into it. Their chests press together at some point - probably around the time that their mouths start opening to let each other’s tongues dart out to swipe against lips, deepening the kiss. Luke inhales loudly through his nose when Michael puts his hand on the small of his back and pulls him closer, so he counts it as a victory. Michael’s kissed a lot of people, some good and some bad, but he doesn’t think this compares in any way. It feels like actual sparks are going off in his head, and he wants to capture every quiet sound that Luke is making when Michael sucks his lower lip between his own or moves his hand to rest just above his bum. 

They kiss for what feels like an hour, and may actually be, until it turns into slow kisses on lips and cheekbones and Michael can hear Luke breathing hard against his skin. He wants to bite his lip with the stupid lip ring, so he does. Lukes squeaks delightedly, grabbing Michael’s face and pushing him away. They laugh, settling back into the silence and letting one another catch their breath.

“So,” Luke says once they’re facing each other again. 

Michael smiles, too big and dopily, not even caring. “So.” 

“Guess I think you’re alright,” Luke says but he smiles, rolling his eyes and blushing. 

“Feeling’s mutual.” Michael feels like he’s going to burst, absolutely fucking explode. 

“God, imagine if Calum had dared you to kiss, like, Ashton.” Luke smirks. 

He’s such a shit, god. “Wouldn’t have done it, I don’t think.” 

Luke leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips once, putting a hand to the back of Michael’s head. He pulls back but keeps his hand there, playing with his hair. Michael hums happily, and damnit he's close to purring like some attention-starved kitten. 

"Not a bad game of truth or dare, I guess." Michael says with a smirk, pinching Luke's side. He knows how sickening this is - his face probably looks comparable to a schmoopy pile of love mush. He can’t be fucked to care, honestly. 

“Not the worst, yeah,” Luke says, tugging on Michael’s hair gently and laughing.  
Michael knows that there isn’t technically a winner at truth or dare, but this time he thinks he’s the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened either. 
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [soleilouis](http://www.soleilouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
